blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur Parade/Gallery/1
Prologue: The Dinosaur Parade S2E15 Blaze driving through town.png S2E15 Blaze jumps and flips.png S2E15 Blaze says he and AJ are in a hurry.png|Hey there! Me and my buddy AJ are in a big hurry. S2E15 AJ "On our way to see".png|That's right. We're on our way to see something super awesome... S2E15 Blaze and AJ reach the Dinosaur Parade.png|The Dinosaur Parade! S2E15 Trucks chanting "Dinosaurs!".png|"Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs!" S2E15 Blaze driving to a podium.png S2E15 Blaze gets on the podium.png S2E15 Blaze addresses the crowd.png|"Hey, everyone! I hope you’re ready, because it’s time to start..." S2E15 Blaze announces the start of the parade.png|"The Dinosaur Parade!!!" S2E15 Joe and Gus rooting and hollering.png S2E15 Blaze "First, let's meet...".png|"First, let’s meet..." S2E15 Parade gate.png S2E15 Ankylosauruses' silhouettes.png S2E15 Ankylosauruses arrive at the parade.png|"The ankylosauruses!" S2E15 AJ "And now it's time for...".png|"And now it’s time for..." S2E15 Stegosauruses' silhouettes.png S2E15 Stegosauruses arrive at the parade.png|"The stegosauruses!" S2E15 Blaze "And here comes".png S2E15 Fluffy's silhouette.png S2E15 Fluffy arrives at the parade.png S2E15 Fluffy roaring for the crowd.png S2E15 Trucks cheering in the stands.png S2E15 Joe and Gus cheering louder.png S2E15 Blaze "We can't start without this guy".png S2E15 Gate before Zeg enters.png S2E15 Zeg smashes through the gate.png S2E15 Zeg showing off for the crowd.png S2E15 Zeg giggles.png S2E15 Zeg addressing the dinosaurs.png|"Okay, dinosaurs. It parade time. Follow Zeg!" S2E15 Dinosaurs follow Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg leads the Dinosaur Parade.png S2E15 Fluffy spinning around.png Crusher joins the parade S2E15 Crusher watching from the stands.png S2E15 Crusher dressed as a dinosaur.png S2E15 Pickle complements on Crusher's "bunny rabbit" costume.png S2E15 I'm not a bunny rabbit.png S2E15 I'm a dinosaur.png S2E15 Crusher doing a dinosaur impression.png S2E15 Pickle "I guess I can see that".png S2E15 Crusher is going to sneak into the parade.png S2E15 Crusher gets in front of Fluffy.png S2E15 Crusher pretending to roar.png S2E15 Crusher behind the stegosauruses.png S2E15 Crusher the "Crushersaurus".png S2E15 Blaze and AJ see Crusher.png|"Blaze, look!" S2E15 Crusher behind the ankylosauruses.png|"There's another dinosaur joining the parade." S2E15 Crusher jumps to the front of the parade.png|"Hey. Wait a minute. That's not a dinosaur, that's Crusher." S2E15 Crusher "Who's the best dinosaur?".png S2E15 Crusher's costume falls over his eyes.png S2E15 Crusher crashes into some barrels.png The missing dinosaurs S2E15 Barrels spill oil.png S2E15 Oil spills onto the street.png S2E15 Dinosaurs drive over the oil.png S2E15 Dinosaurs start to slip.png S2E15 Stegosaurus slipping in oil.png S2E15 Ankylosaurus heading for balloons.png S2E15 Ankylosaurus losing control.png S2E15 Ankylosaurus lands on balloons, floats away.png S2E15 Stegosauruses losing control.png S2E15 Stegosauruses lifted by balloons.png S2E15 Joe and Gus see dinosaurs flying away.png S2E15 Joe "Somebody do something!".png S2E15 Zeg sees dinosaurs floating away.png|Uh-oh! S2E15 Ankylosauruses flying away.png|Ankylosauruses! S2E15 Stegosauruses flying away.png|Stegosauruses! S2E15 Fluffy flying away.png|Fluffy! S2E15 Zeg asks Blaze for help.png S2E15 Blaze promises to rescue the dinosaurs.png|"Don't worry Zeg. AJ and I can help you rescue your dinosaur friends. Right, AJ?" S2E15 AJ "You bet!".png|"You bet!" S2E15 Zeg ready to find the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg hurry down the street.png Ready For Takeoff! S2E15 Blaze and Zeg setting off.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the park.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the park 2.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the park 3.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approach a skate hill.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg do a trick.png S2E15 Blaze landing.png S2E15 Zeg landing.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approach a mud puddle.png S2E15 Blaze splashes in the mud.png S2E15 Mud covers the screen near Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg splashes in the mud.png S2E15 Mud on Zeg's windshield.png S2E15 Zeg wiping the mud away.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg keep driving.png S2E15 Pile of pipes ahead.png S2E15 Blaze noticing the pipes.png S2E15 Blaze's tires.png S2E15 Zeg's tires.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg knock the piles away.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg jump with the pipes behind them.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg land on the pipes.png S2E15 AJ holding on.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg ride the pipes downhill.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg jump off the pipes.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg pass stacks of boxes.png S2E15 Pile of boxes blocking Blaze and Zeg.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg bash through the boxes.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg drive away.png To return to the Dinosaur Parade episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries